1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward the field of latching mechanisms, more specifically to a latching mechanism for use with fence gates and the like.
2. Discussion of Known Art
While the essence of a gate latch is comprised of a striker bar and plate, many variations are possible and such potential variations have been the subject of considerable inventive ingenuity over the years.
It is apparent that movement of the striker bar or the striker plate or both may be implemented in a latch to effect closure and release and inventors have experimented with each with mostly limited success.
Many of the currently available gate latches utilize a fixed bar and movable striker of the pivotal curved hook type. While such devices are operable they suffer from several disadvantages including breakage and "freezing" of the movable hook due to rust build up. The fixed bar type latches usually incorporate a bar which has one or more moderately sharp bends. This can lead to fatigue cracking and eventual breakage of the bar following repeated gate slamming.
An additional shortcoming of the currently available latches is that, for the most part, they contain many moderately squared and obtrusive edges which can lead to snagging of clothing and the like and presents the potential for personal injury.
According to one aspect the present invention relates to a gate latch apparatus comprising:
a generally S shaped solid bar having one half of the S twisted to lie in a plane substantially perpendicular to the plane of the other half; PA1 means for mounting the bar through a gate so that a downwardly curving portion of the bar is exposed on one side of the gate and an inwardly curving portion of the bar is exposed on the opposite side of the gate and whereby horizontal movement of the downwardly curving portion of the bar results in corresponding vertical movement of the inwardly curving portion of the bar; PA1 means for limiting the vertical movement of the inwardly curving portion of the bar; and PA1 means for latching the inwardly curving portion of the bar so that the gate is secured to a gate post. PA1 a generally S shaped rigid bar having a first curved end of the S twisted at substantially ninety degrees to the opposite curved end of the S; PA1 means for threading the bar through a gate so that the respective curved portions of the bar are exposed on an inside surface and an outside surface of the gate; and PA1 means for engaging one curved end of the bar to a gate post so that the gate is securely fixed to the gate post.
According to another aspect the present invention relates to a latch mechanism comprising: